Different designs of a generic bushing-type overrunning clutch are known from the “Technical Handbook” of INA Wälzlager Schaeffler oHG, 5th Revised Reprint, pages 270 and 271. These overrunning clutches comprise an outer ring with clamping ramps, a cage with needles being arranged in the outer ring and pressure springs being installed for establishing contact of the needles with the clamping ramps and with a smooth-faced inner ring, or, if used without an inner ring, with a shaft, so that a rapid engagement of the overrunning clutch is assured.
Such overrunning clutches have proved their worth and meet all requirements made of them. However, they are assembled out of a large number of separate parts which are cost-intensive.